


Three Rulers Show Mercy

by WavesOver



Series: Tales of Esmia [7]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Fruits Basket, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED, Gen, Warning: deals with children who were used as assassins, cannon is out the window for Sailor Moon and Yu-Gi-Oh side of things, dealing with assassins, none of them were FORCED but they were sure as hell manipulated and tricked into it, spoilers for anime onlys, this is for the fruits basket side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WavesOver/pseuds/WavesOver
Summary: You can learn much about a ruler by how they deal with their enemies.
Series: Tales of Esmia [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561237





	Three Rulers Show Mercy

Argentèe Lune

She looks down upon the boy in front of her, the one who shot Mama. A young boy, barely over his first decade, his pinkish head down as he awaits his sentence.

She knows that in the stories, the Queen would have the assassin executed and sent to the place they are from… She knows that Mama would do the same if it was her that was shot instead. And she knows that what the people who are watching this would expect. But… she’s not that kind of person.

She tries to look to the side, hoping that either Rei or Amy or Mako or anyone would be here to help her, to give her some advice or courage or something. But no, her friends were not there. instead there were various Duchesses and ladies, all looking on with a dispassionate eye at her and the boy, looking to judge just how well Mama has raised their future queen.

She felt her hands shaking, from what she does not know. It feels like… like…

She feels her husband hold her hand, a comforting gripe that shows that no matter what, he’s there.

She takes a deep breath.

“The charges against you are sever, and it is well-know you are the one who did it. However, it would disgrace the Lady to have such moral rulers take a life so young, not to mention that it would paint our court as some barbaric tribe, taking such aggressive actions when there is a better way. So, as my first decreed as acting Queen, I sentence Leon of Atlantis to aid the doctors and servants in caring for the one he had tried to kill. Perhaps, if the Lady is willing, you will earn repentance for your deed.”

*****

Esmia

He sat in his chair, looking at the miserable child before him, looking even smaller than he did when he was recovering from his near-death experience, with guards on each side of him.

He feels the pang of just releasing him, but then again… he turned his head towards the council members and other houses who were looking at Mokuba, glee and vindictive pleasure on some while others took this sight in as seriously as it is. He can’t just allow him to leave… both for Mokuba’s own safety as well as his reputation. He remembers the flack that he got when he not only pardoned Yami and Seto, but allowed them to join his army as commanders. Sure, a good majority of them changed their minds, but only after they started winning battles.

He sighed, hearing the accusations for the boy as well as him confirming to the entire room that they are true, as well learning that several other crowns were attacked that same day. (He knew that already from his mirror chat, but the shear scope of this plan terrified him to his core.)

He hears some of the ‘gentlemen and ladies’ cry out for little Mokuba’s blood, fully willing to kill a child to sate their fury. Then Seto yelled at them for their cruelty, which honestly surprised him in how late he was in doing so, which started a loud, **loud** argument that he was going to have to drink to forget.

Shit. What the hell was he suppose to do, short of chain him to…

“Silence.”

The crowd quieted as his voice. All eye on him as he looks down on the boy in front of him.

“The one in front of me has indeed tried to end our reign, giving the enemy the leverage they need to destroy our nation and turn it into a puppet state for the Atlanteans to control at will. But to take a life so young would disrupt Ma’at, not to mention that we can gain more from using him that cutting his head off. Therefore, Mokuba Kaiba of House Sorates will work under the command of Spy Master Afekia, with the forfeit of his life if the spymaster feels that he would betray us.”

There was a roar in the crowd as he said his piece, anger and confusion at his word before he lifted his hand again.

“In addition, the young would-be assassin will also be bound to the palace ground, only allowed in the fields outside, and will not be allowed use of any pigeons or any other carrier services. That will be all,” he finished as he got up from his seat, Seto still glaring at him, but staying quiet because he could see the hidden blessing he gave the two brothers. For Mokuba was far safer in the palace than anywhere else at the moment, not to mention he could still visit his brother whenever he has the time, and the court could not say that his punishment was unfair, at least not if they want to seem disloyal to the crown at this perilous time.

*****

Früchtekorb

She looks up in terror as the black king looms over her, a knife in his hand.

Well, her hand.

She had come in, as expected. She was recommended by a noble from Sonsuz Rüya, as expected. She was even able to send a message to the king’s imprisoned mother and bring her message to the other spys in place, which was a bit tricking but she was smart enough to do it easily.

İt was only when she tried to take down the king that things proved tricky. You see, King Akito sleeps with men. A lot. Like, if it wasn’t Shigure, the sneaky advisor, it was the caring Kureno, or Rinne, who everyone guesses that they sleep together but for once the rumors were off. He just seems to be like a human doll to the king, who hugs him so shamefully, they might as well have had sex.

She was in this glittering cage for four whole months before she had the opertunity. The black king was sleeping by himself. Alone. Without another in the bed.

So she snuck in, as quiet as she could into the king’s bedroom, and hid in his closet. She went down under her skirts, pulled the hunting knife from it’s sheaf and went in to deal the blow. She had even coated the blade in poison, so if he survived the initial blow, he would die from the poison in his veins.

She opened the door a crack, ready to strike before the king came in and shed his clothes... to reveal a woman’s body. She stared at the pale, smooth skin, the small perky breast, and the long lusions legs that the black king had.

And like a dumbass she dropped the knife.

This brought the king out of his trance and on the attack as he?she? charged like a madman to her location, screaming at the top of her?his? lungs.

Other guards dashed in as they tore the raging ruler away from her, though they far rougher on her that on the madman in front of her.

She was lifted and carted off to the dungeons, where she sat for at least a week. A week on mummers from the other side of her cell, plates of food, and glares from the few who come down to check that she was still there.

And in that time, she thought, _really_ thought about what she was doing. For the good of the kingdom? Why would a king/queen so wrapped up in their selves and their family go out of their way to attack them when they just want to stay in their own little corner of the world. Was she really tricked so easily by fear and paranoia, like the people who hated her for reading and her interest in discovering the world around her? Was she just a tool for a power-hunger man?

The door slammed open as the guards take her to the throne room, keeping an eye on her but being gentle all the same. She takes a deep breath a prepares for the worst. After all, she _did_ sneak into the king room with the intent to kill him, learning that he’s missing _quite_ a few things that that the average male has in the process.

She was brought to a room with decorative tapestries and gorgeous wooden carvings, which did nothing to hide the barely concealed rage on the black king’s face.

“Here is the prisoner, my liege.”

“Good. Now leave. I have a few things I need to say to our annoying little _guest_ ,” the king hissed, making the word guest seem viler than month’s old fish that had been left in the sun.

The guard left and with that there was only her, the king and his two advisors, handsome men who any woman would be honored to be wedded to. Which actually explains why she has them sleep with her.

“Now then, I know you’ve saw _quite_ a bit in your little visit to my room,” she threw out, her dark eyes glaring down on her, “And I also know that a few of your _friends_ had been found trying to kill other rulers. I even have a confession from the bushy one that you were all working for that **fish-fucking son of a bitch that rules that waste of land that YOU CALL A COUNTRY**!” the king shouted, throwing some expensive doo-dad at her as she gets up from her throne to throttle her.

“My king, you don’t need to do this,” said the brown-ish red-ish haired advisor, who tried to calm his raging ruler down with some pressure on her shoulders to get her to sit again.

“Yes, after all, you don’t want to look bad for your new allies, won’t you?” the black hair one said in a languished tone, an easy smile on his face as he does nothing to help his companion in calming the king.

“What?” she shouted, to her surprise.

The black-haired man chuckled, and then walked over to her.

“Well, the little stunt that you and your group started _may_ have killed a few monarchs but it also got our dear Akito to join the sunny Esmian king and the moon-lit princess in fighting your ruthless king and whatever other rulers were foolish enough to believe any of the stories he tells,” he said with a smug grin right to her face before turning back to his king, “And both of them had found it somewhere in their hearts to not kill the little kids that that horrible man sent out to take their lives. So, if they, the spoiled princess who always got what she wants and the bastard king who didn’t even know he was until the crown crashed on his head can do that, why can’t our lovely, _merciful_ king who broke with tradition and didn’t sent the cat to his room in the tower when he had fully grown do the same?”

The king changed her glare from her to the advisor before plopping back down on her thrown, “I suppose you have a point. Do you have any suggestions?”

He chuckled for a bit.

“Well, I have a delightful idea.”

An evil grin goes over the black-haired beauty’s face as her wicked, wicked advisor told his ruler of his plans. And that is how Rebecca found herself as the king’s personal servant, and the only foreigner to learn the secrets of the reigning family of Früchtekorb.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little bit of world-building and showing how the three rulers of ‘The Golden Coalition’ (i.e. the alliance that we’re rooting for in TDK, which somehow includes Akito).
> 
> Hope you have a nice day and stay safe.


End file.
